


Meeting Him

by lyingonthemoon



Series: Lee Pace One Shots [2]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingonthemoon/pseuds/lyingonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC meets Lee because of a friend for the first time and can't help but be a little shy around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Him

"Please come with me, babe! We need to get you out of your little bubble of sad and help you meet some men!" Lara squeals into my ear. She is sure that getting me back into the dating world will be the best thing to help me out of my old relationship.

I groan. Lara laughs and grabs me by the arm, pulling me into the bar that the two of us have been standing in front of for about 20 minutes. It's dark and smoky. I cough. She rolls her eyes.

Lara drags me to the bar and sits us down, ordering herself a drink. I don't buy one for myself, but more I try to look as uncomfortable as I possibly can. I don't want to be here, and Lara knows it. She blatantly ignores me attempts to make us leave before she heads to the washroom, leaving me at the bar alone. A man comes and sits next to me after a few seconds. 

He coughs and I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He is tall. Really tall. He makes the bar stool look like a toddler's chair. God, he is gorgeous.

"Hi," he says and I feel my body tense up.

"Hi me?" I blurt out. 

 _Good lord! This is not Frozen! You are not Anna,_ my inner conscious scolds me. It's right. I need to straighten my back and put on my big girl panties.

He laughs and says "Yes you. The beautiful woman sitting next to me."

My cheeks go hot and a pit forms in my stomach. This is not going well.

"Um....." I stutter. The guy gets the memo and waves his hand at the bartender.

"I think this lady next to me needs a water," he laughs out. The bartender pours me a drink and puts it in front of me. I take a quick swig at set the glass down. 

"So, what's your name?" the man next to me asks.

"It's Eva." I say, trying to keep my cool.

"I'm Lee," he says, holding his hand out to me. I shake it lightly. His palm is huge compared to mine, swallowing my fingers up. I am pretty average size, but Lee is a giant.

I sip my water again as Lee studies me. His strange eyes scan my body. I can't help but blush. Lee smirks at my blushing and I mentally whack myself in the head. 

"So," Lee says. I sigh a quick sigh. 

"You are pretty quiet," he says. I nod as Lara comes back to the bar, her pink lipstick refreshed and bright. She sees Lee and freezes. Lee looks at her and smiles. Lara smiles back and grabs my arm.

"You will have to excuse us, darling," Lara flirtatiously says. I can't help but roll my eyes at her, but I feel a little bit jealous that she is flirting with Lee. No one ever flirts with me, so I get jealous when Lara gets boys with the bat of an eyelash.

Lee nods and Lara pulls me off to the washroom. The moment the door closes, she starts to squeal!

"WHAT DID I MISS!?" she screams, holding my hands and jumping up and down.

"Nothing. I met a guy. He ordered me a water. He called me beautiful," I mumble. Lara squeals even harder.

"Did you flirt with him?" she asks, trying to calm down a little bit.

"Yes, I did. It was the most awkward thing that has ever happened to me," I barely whisper, grabbing my arm. Lara huffs.

"Well, something obviously worked with your awkward flirting. He was totally eyeing you as we came over here. You are going to go out there and flirt some more," Lara exclaims. We hustle out of the bathroom, but Lara stays a little behind me. She finds a small table to stay at while I flirt with Lee. I head to the bar to find that Lee is gone. I turn to her and point at the empty seat, my eyes wide. She shrugs as I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see Lee, who is even taller standing up. 

"Hi again," Lee says, giving me a cute smile.

"Hi," I say.

"I actually have to go, but I would love to go out sometime. Would you like to exchange numbers?" Lee asks me and I nod. I put my number into his phone and he puts his in mine.

"Bye, sweetheart," Lee says, giving me a tiny peck on the cheek. I wave to him as he walks away, melting. Lara gives me a smile from her tiny table as I cradle my phone in my hands, my cheeks hot.


End file.
